


When We Owned The Night

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Film world, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Memories, Regret, Violence, assult, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sat up in his bed, breathe heavy before he brought a heavily ringed hand up and ran it over his eyes. He had the same dream again, that one night and day back in march. He was 16, a world away from home, family vacation. Yet he fell in love, hard and fast with a cute elfish looking boy, a few months older than himself.<br/>But it was that night and those big brown eyes that haunted his dreams sometimes, but those memories still made his skin prickle, body ache with need...want, as if he was back in that night trapped in his own forgiven past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**'Tell me, have you ever wanted** **  
someone so much it hurts  
your lips keep trying to speak  
but you just can’t find the words  
Well I had this dream once  
I held her in my hand.'**  
  


He sat up in his bed, breathe heavy before he brought a heavily ringed hand up and ran it over his eyes. He had the same dream again, that one night and day back in march. He was 16, a world away from home, family vacation. Yet he fell in love, hard and fast with a cute elfish looking boy, a few months older than himself.  
But it was that night and those big brown eyes that haunted his dreams sometimes, but those memories still made his skin prickle, body ache with need...want, as if he was back in that night trapped in his own forgiven past.  
  
His greatest regret was never asking for the boy’s name, maybe if he had it, he could hire someone to find him, but what if his distant memory was with someone, another man...women. The dream brought every tiny little detail back to him, like how the elfish boy would glance through long lashes at him, or the way his lips looked so plump after they had to break the kiss for breath.  
  
As if he was touched by an unseen form, Adam shivered before turning over in his large but otherwise empty bed to see his alarm clock screaming, 5:05am in bright neon yellow against the blackness of the room.  
With a heavy sigh, he let himself roll out of bed, crumpled sleep pants, a size to big dangling dangously low before he hitched them up and by memory alone, navigated through the dark room until he reached the bathroom and flicked the light on, pausing, he listened to the slow hum of the electric’s running through to the light he keeps meaning to get fixed, the slow fan rotating as the air condition kicked in greeted the sound of his bare footsteps as he crossed over and turned the shower on, cold water catching his arm which he shook off before walking over to the double sink counter, the top coated in hundreds of little bottles of different things from his make up to the odd bottle of pain killers from his car crash a few months ago to yesterday’s paper which he had thrown across the counter, knocking things over after he had finished reading the reviews of the film. He knew that he shouldn’t let the reviews get to him as he pulled the sleep pants off, kicking them across the room to where he would forget about them until tonight, when he will go searching high and low, cursing to himself that he was sure that he unclothed in the bedroom.  
  
Stepping under the spray of water, Adam tried to let the haunting dream leave his mind, but this morning, it was refusing. Images of a freshly tanned and hair dyed boy came to mind, still chubby in the face and body, one he still didn’t like to show even with all the weight he had lost back then.  
Running his hands through his hair to get it wet, Adam thought about anything other than the blonde boy in his dreams, but try as he might, he still managed to creep his way in until Adam was thinking about the first time he saw him.  
Hands clasped, deeply in the pockets of a dark hoody, despite the heart, large sunglasses covered his face, but even then, Adam knew that he was beautiful. From his memories, Adam can remember the way the boy sat down in the sand, the color black wrapping around him in the form of clothing. He remembers the way he walked closer but then straight past, eyes casted down at the sand, pulling the cowards way instead before he noticed the pair of feet beside him and then he remembers the voice, the valley accent which sent arousal through him deeply.  
  
Shaking his head clear, Adam quickly washed both body and hair before turning the water of and climbed out, the hum of the fan a little louder as it tried to clear the steam from his shower.  
Walking back to the doorway, Adam looked through the darkness to see the time flashing 5:45am.  
''Fuck'' Adam cursed, his body turning back in to the bathroom as he quickly ran his towel over his skin, drying it as quickly as he could before pulling on the clothes he had set out the night before, he was running late and he knew it as he struggled with his jeans, damp skin making it ten times harder, his hair and makeup would have to wait until he got to location.  
Passing back in to his bedroom, he turned the light out and moved back towards his bed to pick his phone and wallet up before heading out and downstairs, where already there was a small red light flashing on his house phone.   
Pressing play, Adam dropped down on to the couch and started to put his boots on when there was a slight crackle and then his own voice saying to leave a message.  
''Adam, I know you are there, I have to drive past yours to get to work, which by the way, you should be here, anyway, told big man that you weren’t feeling too good last night and that you will be a little late, so darling, grab coffee on your way. Love you.'' The house fell silent as the voice message ended, but was replaced by Adam's soft laugh.  
  
By the time Adam had gotten on the road and found an open coffee shop, the time was nearing half past 7, when he finally pulled up in his space and climbed out, a full hour late for work.  
''Good morning Mr Lambert'' a voice came from behind him as he placed the coffees on top of his car and turned to see the security guard walking towards him,  
''Morning Bernard, Sutan about?'' Adam asked as he closed the car door and locked it.  
''Over at the make-up trailer sir''  
''Thank you Bernard'' he spoke out, picking the hot drinks up again, Adam crossed the large car park and started to wind himself in and out of people's way and different props until the make-up trailer came in to view and he smiled.  
''Darling, you remembered, but please, get your backside in that chair and let me work my magic on that naked face of yours.'' Sutan told him. Handing the drink over, lips brushed cheeks and Adam walked over to his make-up chair, eyes closed and sat back relaxed, before the busy day rush began like every other day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, any mistakes in this chapter will be my own as I have'nt typed it up on word and im posting from my phone, so I have no idea how this is going to turn ouit.

  
**'she was the purest beauty**   
**but not the common kind**   
**she had a way about her**   
**that made you feel alive**   
**and for a moment**   
**you made the world stand still**   


**yeah, we owned the night'**

 

Brown eyes filled his mind as the face of an 16 year old appeared, the smile tugging at the other boys lips, pulled a young Ada's own smile to his, the image clear in his mind, the only words he could think of was beauty and beautiful, both holding the same meaning but it was true.

This nameless beauty in front of him, held his own sort of power.

Even in the short ammount of time they had walked, Adam had found himself falling in love, the boy was different, not common like other guys he had met, his light almost shy touches set Adam's skin on fire, he felt more alive than he had ever before.

His memories always felt so real, it was like he was re-living it constantly, his voice, his laugh, yet neither of them had ever exchanged names or contacts.  
Adam just knew that, that day and night had been the highlight of his family vacation.  
Time had stopped still for the both of them, sensed the same thoughts as the blonde haird, brown eyed boy.

Now years later, Adam felt almost foolish for falling for a boy, who probably used him for one reason, yet Adam let himself fall and gave him his heart all wrapped up, finished with a pretty little bow, willingly he gave the little elf looking boy the chance to tear the beating organ right out his chest that night on the beach.

Adam knew he was being stupid as he shook his thoughts and memories away so he could concertrate on what was being said in their meeting before his eyes scanned around the semi packed room, glad to see that no one had noticed him spacing until his eyes fell on Sutan, who in turn was staring at him with, what could only be discribed as a look of concern and just a hint of wonder and curouisty.

Adam knew, that he would be questioned by him at some point and he let himself wonder, of how much he would admit to the make-up artist as he turned and put all his throughts in to listening.

By the time Adam had left the meeting and crossed the films location, the throughts of a distant memory had been replaced with the things which he had to do before noon when the whole set shut down for a two hour lunch, the first stop was the music set up to check that the clips fromt the day before had been fitted with the correct music before Adam could pass them.  
Sitting in the studio for about and hour and half, Adam checked the last clip before pulling the headphones back over his head and ears again as the door to the room opened, listening as he watched the small clip, Adam's head bounced with the music before his heavily ringed hands pulled the paper closer and he signed the sheet. Taking the headphones off, Adam stood and checked the time before leaving the studio, adam pulled his phone out of his pocket as it started to ring, seeing that it was Sutan's number, he sighed deeply before sliding his thumb across and answered the call.  
''So what was that spacing all about in the meeting?'' Sutan asked as soon as Adam's phone had touched his ear.  
''It was nothing'' Adam lied before there was a huffing sound on the other end.  
''Don't lie to me Lambert'' Hearing the words from his old friend, Adam kicked at the dusty path as he walked towards the next location shoot knowing that he would be needed.  
''Im not sure if I want to tell you'' He grinned out, pausing as a member of the film crew walked over,  
''Well be sure'' Sutan told him as Adam jammed the phone between ear and shoulder as he took the scenes script and started walking again.  
''I'll think about it, but im needed on set'' With that, Adam pulled his phone away and ended the call quuickly and slipped it back in to his pocket as he turned a cornwer to find that he had been quickly thrown back in to the 1940's.

Sitting behind the small camera scrheen, the script open on his left knee as he rested his elbow on his right, chin in his hand as blue eyes watched the girl walk along the fake train platform, her hands covered in the softest silk and wrapped around a small bag.  
''Cut'' Adam jumped as the director jumped to his feet beside him, ''more emotion, you are being reuinted with the love of your life for god's sake'' He cried out before falling back in to his chair again, a loud sigh on his lips before Adam moved the script and walked over to the girl.

''First movie casting?'' Adam asked softly before she nodded and Adam smiled, ''what's your name?''  
''Lisa, Lisa Ratliff'' She replied before breathing in deeply,  
''Okay Lisa, so you are coming to find the husband you had throught was dead'' Aedam spoke softly as she nodded again, ''all you need to do is reach deep in to your heart, find that raw emotion and bring it forward.''  
''But how, im trying but I just cant find it'' Lisa told him before Adam thought.  
''Have you ever known someone close that was in love, someone other than parents?''  
''My brother was once but he says that he isnt anymore, but I can see it in his eyes that he is'' She explained and Adam smiled again.  
''Then used that, you know that he is in love, the pain you see in his eyes because he isnt with that person, you must see him looking at couples with the sense of want, try and copy that before letting the joy and love show though when you finally see your husband alive'' Adam told Lisa with a smile.  
''Okay I will try it'' She smiled back as he nodded and walked back to the producers chair, eyes returning back to the screen as silence was asked for and Adam was dragged back to his dream and memories.

The light touch of the boy felt good as Adam sat beside him, fingers just touching before the brown eyed beauty turned, his head coming to rest against Adam's shoulder with a smile.  
Looking back at his memories, Adam could see the emotions, his younger self showed so clearly, he could see the want in the other boys eyes as they looked at each other and kissed for the first time.  
Shaking his head clear, Adam adjusted himself in the chair as the director yelled cut again and a round of applause went around the set before he noticed Lisa walking towards him.  
''Thank you so much, I wouldnt of been able to do it without your help'' She spoke out as he laughed.  
''You dont need to thank me, you had everything there already, I just helped you to bring it to the front'' Adam told her.

Watching as she walked away, Adam got o his feet and started to walkk towards the trailer which he often used to relx in or change in when he had a scene. Glancing around, he pulled the door open and stepped inside before a loud sherik greeted him, his eyes going wide slightly as Sutan quickly got to his feet and Brad covered his lap as Adam started laughing.  
''Its nothing I havent seen before Bradley'' He teased as he walked past and in to the small make shift kitchen, ''but you are lucky that it was me who walked in and not someone else'' Adam said as he turned the small kettle on and started to make tea for them all.

''So are you going to explain your space camp look this morning?'' Sutan asked once clothes had been replaced and fixed and all three of them were sat at the table with a cup in their hands.  
''Want to explain why you were blowing your boyfriend in my tralier?'' Adam asked back with a small smirk.  
''Simple, I didnt blow him before work''' Sutan spoke as his hand moved to Brad's thigh which caused him to laugh.  
''Sorry but its true Adam'' Brad spoke as he grinned slightly.  
''Okay I regrt asking now'' Adam laughed before sipping at his tea again.  
''Your turn darling'' Sutan said with a smirk and Adam smiled, knowing that it was no good in trying to advoid it..  
''Im in love'' Adam told them, the shock clear on their faces before they both leaned forward on the table.  
With who you sneaky bastard'' Brad all but yelled out.  
''I dont know'' Adam told them with a smile as images came to mind of the brown eyed boy.  
''What's his name?'' Sutan asked as Adam shrugged,  
''I dont know, we never exchanged names really''  
''Okay, so correct me if im wrong, you're in love with a guy who never got the name off'' Brad asked Adam who laughed but nodded.  
''Okay, try discribing him'' Sutan asked and Adam sighed, his empty cup being placed down on the table again.  
''Big brown eyes'' Adam told them with a smile, ''at the time he had blonde hair, kinder spiky but it looked good on him''  
''At the time?'' Both Brad and Sutan asked at the same time.  
''Oh my god, you're in love with someone you met when you were a teenager'' Brad yelped out as Adam blushed softly.  
''He was perfect you know'' Adam told them, ''I often dream about that night and it haunts me, sometimes its all I can think about and its like im being sucked back to that night with him'' Adam groaned out slightly before falling back against the seat.  
''Oh sweetie, was there anything from that night which points to who he was?'' Brad asked as Adam shook his head.

A loud crash stopped them from saying anything else as all three of them rushed out the tralier and around the corner to where Adam could see a car crashed against a wall, glancing up, he noticed some of the light fittings moving slightly.  
Running over, Adam let his fingers wrap around the doorframe and pulled it open further.  
''Are you okay?'' Adam asked once he realized that it was Lisa, seeing her nod, Adam glanced up at the lights before breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw that they had stilled. ''what happened?'' Adam asked as he offered his hand.  
''I was trying to move my car, I think someone turned the lights on and I couldnt see'' She explained, her hand reaching out for his as she climbed out the car, her body shaking slightly.  
''Don't worry, the same thing happened to me a few months ago, but I caused more injuries to myself'' Adam told her with a soft laugh.  
''Lisa''  
''Crap'' Lisa muttered out as footsteps ran towards them.  
''Boyfriend?'' Adam asked as she laughed.  
''No, younger brother'' She told him as the guy ran over, worry on his face as Adam let Lisa's hand go, ''Im fine Tommy'' She spoke out before turning back to Adam who had stepped back, ''thank you for coming to my rescure once again'' She laughed, his eyes leaving her brother as he smiled.  
''No need to thank me, you just look after yourself'' He told her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, he smiled and started to walk back towards Brad and Sutan.  
''Is she okay?'' Sutan asked.  
''She's fine, no injuries'' Adam told him before glancing back to her, his eyes lingering on her brother slightly until Adam turned and started to walk back axross the lot and towards the main office.


	3. Chapter 3

  
**'You had me dim the lights**   
**you danced just like a child**   
**the wine spilled on your dress**   
**and all you did was smile**   
**yeah, it was perfect**   
**and I hold it in my mind**   


**yeah, we owned the night'**

 

''Are you really okay?'' Tommy asked his sister as she laughed and nodded,  
''Im fine, now stop worrying and tell me what you are doing here anyway'' Lisa asked him as she pulled her bag out the car and closed the door before they started to walk away.  
''Got an early and longer lunch break so I thought I would come here and see if you wanted to grab lunch with me'' He told her as she sighed.  
''You're going to get fired from another job if you keep pulling stunts like this, but I accept your lunch offer because im not need until later, so just got to go to the office to sign out and then we can go'' Nodding to his sister, Tommy followed her, his eyes taking everything in around him before he felt someone pulling him out the way as a small buggy went past and turned to look at Lisa, ''Concetrate on things in front of you, not around you'' She told him with a smirk before he laughed and nodded.

Walking in to the office with Lisa, Tommy shivered at the quick change in temperature before he followed her over to where there was a signing book, glancing around, Tommy let himself watch the other people in the office before his eyes landed on the tall guy, who had been with Lisa when he got to them.  
For a moment he stood there and watched as he laughed and turned one of the rings on his hands, Tommy noticed as the guy's smile fell from his face as the person ge was talking to looked away, only to be replaced the moment they turned back again.

Turning away as Tommy saw them shake, he frowned slightly before noticing Lisa talking to someone on the other side of the room.  
''Can we go now before I have to go back to my shitty cage which is called a job?'' Tommy complained as Lisa laughned but noe nodded, turning Tommy ran his fingers through the longer parts of his hair, making a mental note to get it cut again when he felt himself walk in to someone, looking up slightly he blushed.  
''Sorry'' He quickly spoke out as he moved out of the way and quickly left the office and in to the Los Angeles heat, hands tugging his hoody slevees down his arms as he waited for Lisa to come out a few moments later.

''I think Adam might be gay'' Lisa finally said, a few minutes later after Tommy had started driving.  
''Who's Adam?'' He assked as he turned on to another road.  
''The hot guy who was with me by the car and the same person who you walked in to'' Lisa told him with a smirk as he glanced over,  
''So why are you telling me for?'' He asked, ''and if you answer with me liking dudes as well as girls, I will make you get out and walk'' Tommy warned her as she let a small giggle out.  
''I wasnt going to say that'' She told him.  
''So why mention that you think he might be gay for?'' He asked,  
''Becaause no one has every seen him with anyone romantically and the way he stared at you when he left us, not to mention that he looked back and then he watched you leave after you walked in to him'' She pointed out as he laughed.  
''Just because he hasnt been seen with anyone and watched me doesnt mean that he's gay'' Tommy fought back.  
''Tommy you're my baby brother, would I lie to you?'' Lisa asked,  
''Uyes and you have done loads of times''  
''Okay fine, but the way he watched you wasnt in a way of 'want to be friends', it was more wow he's pretty or it was like he was trying to figure you out'' Lisa spoke out.  
''I doubt it Lisa, most people stare at me anyway'' Tommy told her before pulling up outside a taco place.  
''Do we have to eat here?' Lisa groaned out slightly as Tommy turned the engine off and looked over at her.  
''Why do you have to llive with me?'' He asked,  
''Dick, you live with me, you're the one who got kicked out for fucking your roommates brother'' lisa smirked out.  
''What, he was hot and he came on to me first'' Tommy laughed out as he grabbed his phone and wallet of the dashboard and started to get out the car.  
''Didnt mean you had to sleep with him'' She tried to fight back as he shrugged and locked the car.  
''I needed to get laid'' Tommy told her, a grin appearing on his lips as his sister cringed at the image.

An hour and half later, Tommy found himself driving back towards the studios, the radio filling the silence between them which he didnt mind, it gave him chance to think about other things which was going on in his life.  
Turning on to the film lot, he parked near the office again and locked up as Lisa went inside and signed them back in again, sliding his sunglasses back down over his eyes, Tommy kicked at the loose stones, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he pushed his hands in to his jean pockets.

He felt emotional drained, Tommy knew that at 27, he should stop sleeping around but his heart was trapped at 16, in love with a boy he met on vacation, the boy he gave everything to and never regretted, of course his sister had picked up on something when he snuck back the neck day, but now he denied being in love whenever someone asked.  
Breathing out slightly, Tommy looked up and paused as his eyes saw the guy who Lisa had called Adam staring towards his direction, suddenly glad that he had put his sunglasses back on so the other guy didnt notice that he had been caught, Tommy pulled his hands out his pockets and stretched slightly, his hands knocking in to someone carrying drinks which caused it to go down the front of his hoody.  
''Im so sorry'' The girl blushed.  
''No dont worry about it, my fault'' Tommy explained as he helped pick the cups up with a smile.  
''Thank you'' The girl told him before she walked away again.  
Looking down at his hoody, Tommy scwered his face up slightly before he reached up and grabbed the zip, undoing it, Tommy pulled it off, his tattooed arms out in the open as he unlocked the car again before pulling the back door open and threw his hoody inside before closing it again and rested against the top for Lisa.

''My god, you need to eat'' A voice spoke out fromm behind him which causeed him to jump and spin around.  
''Oh trust me, he eats'' Lisa's voice spoke out as he pushed his sunglasses back up on to the top of his head.  
''Are you sure, he's a skinny little thing with no ass'' the guy said again and Tommy laughed.  
''Umm, hello, Tommy is stood here and he has a perfectly decent ass thank you very much'' He spoke out which caused both the other guy and his sister to laugh.  
''Sorry love'' The guy said before holding his hand out, ''Bradley Bell'' Grinning slightly, Tommy shook it. ''But you still have no ass'' Brad told him.  
''I beg to differ, plenty have wanted a fine piece of this'' Tommy spoke back.  
''Oh my god Tommy, just stop, you nearly put me off my lunch, please dont make me throw it up'' Lisa gagged out.  
''Oh your just jealus that I get more dick than you and more girls than yourf friends dear sister'' Tommy smirked out as he threw an arm around Lisa's shoulder which she brushed away quickly with another gag.  
''Oh please'' She laughed out.  
''Ah so your a lover of both'' Brad asked before Lisa laughed again,  
''More like he stills in love with someone he met as a teenager'' She spoke out and Tommy stared at her.  
''I am not in love'' Tommy snapped towards her as she rolled her eyes slightly.  
''There's nothing wrong with being in love honey'' Brad spoke out and Tommy turned to look at him to see him staring at him with a look of wonder before Tommy looked and slightly, Adam or his name had gone from where he haed been stood.  
''Im not in love'' Tommy told them both as he turned back towards his car.  
''Tommy where are you going?'' Lisa called out,  
''Back to work'' He clled back as he unlocked the car door.  
''But you're still on lunch and you hate that place'' She spoke out to him as he shrugged and pulled the car door open.  
''Next pay check, I will be out your place as soon as I have found a place to live'' Tommy called back to her before he climbed in to the car and started it up again, his brown eyes looking out towards Lisa and Brad before reversing out of the studios and back on to the road again as he drove towards his work place.

''Thomas, I thought you had a health appointment?'' Tommy chringed slightly as he heard his boss speak to him as he punched his time card in again.  
''It finished early'' Tommy told him as he nodded and walked of again. Shaking his head, Tommy hitched his bag up over his shoulder as he walked around the cubicals in the office until he reached his own and flopped down in to the chair.

Breathing out deeply, he reached u and grabbed his headset before slipping it around his neck, pushing hiself closer to the board, he kicked his bag uneder the desk as hands appeared on the cubical wall before his friends head appeared with a large smile.  
''Oh you look pissed, Lisa mention the love thing again?'' Isaac asked and Tommy nodded.  
''Yeah and now she thinkks one of the guys who works their might be gay because he kept staring at me'' Tommy groaned out as his friend laughed.  
''But how hot was he?'' Isaac asked, knowing what Tommy was like.  
''Oh tottaly my type, tall, dark haired, dressed to kill'' Tommy told him, ''and a package which showed a lot in the jeans he wore'' He grinned out as he turned his call board on and a few calls came through instantly.  
''You're such a whore Tommy-Joe'' Isaac told him before dropping out of view, leaving Tommy laughing to himself as he lifted his head piece over his ears and accepted the first call.  
''Good afternoon, this iis Tommy and I will be your operator, how may I help?'' Tommy spoke out, his voice loosing its hapiness as he typed on to the computer, ''im sorry sir, you will have to ring the main company's help line for that'' He told the person on the other end before they started to yell, instantly Tommy knew that the rest of the day was going to drag on.


	4. Chapter 4

  
**'When the summer rolls around**   
**and the sun starts sinking down**   
**I still remember you**   
**oh, I remember you**   
**and I wonder where you are**   
**are you looking at those same stars again?'**   


 

Dragging his feet up the stairs to his sisters apartment, Tommy fumbled with his key in the lock before he managed to get it unlocked and pushed open, the silence which gretted him brought a smile to his face as he closed the door behind him again before he walked through the dark hallway and in to the kitchen where Tommy pulled a beer out of the fridge and walked off to his bedroom.  
Placing the bottle down on the bedside unit, Tommy stripped down to his boxers before walking over to his stereo and turned it on, the low sensual sounds of Depeche Mode's 'Sea of sin' came running through his speakers as he crossedd back over to his bed and moved over it until he was sprawled out, beer in hand again as he turned to look out his window, his blind open and starres bright as he sighed and drank from his bottle deeply.

The summer was hot as they laid out under the stars, the sand tickling their backs from where it had fallen on to the blanket, despite the sun not being fully set, the stars were bright as he laid beside the other boy, their breathing still heavy from what they had just done and summer heat.

Breathing out, Tommy opened his eyes to his dark bedroom again, room silent, breathe heavy, hand wrapped around the hared cock in his boxers. Gasping slightly, Tommy pulled on himself roughly as he tried to remember back to his dream again, back to the memory of his first time which wasnt just a fuck like every encounter of Tommy's had been since then, even when he had been in a relationship with a person who he had been close to loving waseven just a simmple fuck to him, Tommy knew who he really wanted to be with, but he also knew that he had to stop living in the past.  
Coming with a heavy groan, Tommy's back arched up of his bed slightly before he fell back and tried to catch his breath, his vision clouded by his afterglow, but not enough as he pulled his hand out his boxers and laughed to himself, he hadn't jerked off to a memory of that night in a long time and it made some of the ice inside his heart melt a little before he got enough sense in to his mind and sat up, face scrunching up as he felt the cum start to cool down and dry inside his boxers.

Showered and dressed, Tommy walked out in to the lounge and dropped down on to the couch as he pressed play on the remote, laying back, he rested it on his bare chest and turned to watch the next part of Friday 13th, his prevouis attempts paused by hanging out with Isaac and his wife or by Lisa using the tv.  
But now, the apartment was his tonight as screams started to fill the room around him as the light from the tv flickered over his body, highlighting the curves in his sweatpants, the bumps in his chest whre his ribs ran under his skin before smoothing out to a flat stomach.

Half way through the film, Tommy could fill his eyes growing heavy with sleep before the sound of a key in the lock brought him back to reality, his eyes opening before closing again once he realized it was Lisa, Tommy thought that if he stayed where he was and acted as if he was asleep, then Lisa wouldn't bother him till morning came.

Shifting slightly, Tommy let his hand slide down to his lower stomach and rest there as footsteps moved towards the lounge as another scream left the tv and Lisa laughed.  
''No it's okay, Tommy's just fallen asleep with Jason playing still.'' She told someone as another two sets of footsteps came in to the lounge.  
''My god, he looks even thinner in this light, but Lisa, your brother is hot'' Tommy reconisged the male's voice to be Brad's from the set before there was a sound of someone being hit.  
''Brad, you're with someone and it isnt nice to talk about someones brother like that in front of them and when that person is on the couch, you never know if they are asleep or not'' The other voice said before he heard someone walk past and then his film get turned off.  
''Well im just glad that he is wearing more than jjust boxers for once'' Lisa said quietly, ''and he is deffiently asleep for once.''  
''Hown can you tell?'' Brad asked and Tommy laid as still as he could as he felt the controller get taken of his chest and then the throw get moved over him.  
''A few way, he doesnt sleep good because of insomina, so when he does im thankful and then he never falls asleep during a horror'' She laughed before footsteps faded away towards the kitchen.

Breathing out slightly, Tommy turned in to the back of the couch more as he started to fall back to sleep again. By the time he had realised that fingers had ran through his hair softly, they had gone and the footsteps faded as sleep finally over took Tommy's body and lured him in to a dreamless and peaceful state for a while.

 

His touch was light as he explored Tommy's body under the star light, gental kisses being pressed against his shoulder and neck before they returned to Tommy's lips, Tommy could almost taste the sun on the other boy's lips as they licked in to each other's mouths.  
His memory was still a little clouded as he tried to remember the moments leading up to their first kiss, Tommy could remember walking on to the beach with the sence of someone watching him but he tried to brush the feeling off before he glanced around and saw the boy watching him before he had shook his head and stared at the sand before walking past Tommy.

He intriged Tommy and he soon found himself walking beside the boy and saying hello, which made the guy beside him jump and stare at him with wide eyes before he smiled.  
Tommy also remembered them going through the market place, laughing at the different things which they had seen before they brought some food and walked along the beach until the other boy pointed out a mall spot by some rocks and out of the view of anyone who might of walked past which turned out to be no one.

Shifting slightly in his sleep, Tommy curled his arms around the throw which was covering him before he turned over, eyes opening as he woke up, moving to stand up, Tommy felt his feet tangle in the couch's throw before he tumbled to the ground hard and fast, his head hitting the small table which caused him to curse out loudly, laying there for a few moments, Tommy slowly untangled himself and stood on shaking feet as he pulled his hand away from his head and looked down in relief when he saw that there was no blood on it.

Moving the throw back over the couch again, Tommy winched at the small throbbing in his head as he stood back up a little to fast, touching the spot which he had hit, he grumbled to himself as Tommy started to walk out the lounge and headed along the hallway towards the kitchen where there was a light on before Lisa came walking out, worry on her face.

''What happened?'' She asked as Tommy dropped his handagain.  
''Got tangled when I went to stand, hit my head on the table'' Tommy shrugged out to her.  
''Oh my god, go get dressed im taking you to the hospital'' She gasped out.  
''Lisa im fine, no blood see, all I need is some ice and im good as new'' Tommy told his sister,  
''Fine go lay dowm and I will get some''  
''Lisa im 27, im old enough to look after myself, I dont need you to baby me'' Tommy spoke out to her a little louder then he meant to before she sighed and threw her hands up.  
''Fine, im just trying to look out for you Tommy'' She cried out before heading back in to the kitchen again, leaving Tommy standing alone in the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

  
**'Do you remember when**   
**we woke under a blanket**   
**all tangled up in skin**   
**not knowing in that moment**   
**we'd never speak again**   
**but it was perfect**   
**I never willl forget**   
**when we owned the night**   


**yeah, we owned the night'**

 

Adam had no idea why he ran his fingers through Lisa's brothers hair, but it felt normal when he done it, moving after the other two, he entered the kitchen just after Brad who gave him a strange look which he shrugged off and joined them at the table before Lisa walked over to the kettle and turned it on.  
''Again thank you for driving me home'' She spoke out as Adam chuckled softly,  
''It's fine really, I had to drive Brad back anyway and I couldnt let you walk or wait for a bus'' Adam told her as she made three cups of tea for them.

Taking the cup from here, Adam smiled again before sitting back in the kitchen chair, rings clinking against the cup slightly before he placed the cup down again.  
''So how did you both become friends?'' Lisa asked them both before Brad looked towards Adam and smirked slightly.  
''We went to school together and I introduced him to theater'' Brad told her as Adam laughed.  
''That's true but he also introduced me to the wonders of life'' Adam spoke out which caused them to laugh.  
''That's nice how you have kept in touch and work together'' Lisa said as the two boys nodded.  
''I dont think I would be able to fall out of touch with this drama queen, he knows where I live, not to forget he has a key too'' Adam smirked out, blue eyes trinkling slightly under the kitchen lights.  
''Please honey, you're more of a drama queen than me, im not the one who refused to come out his room in college because you ran out of make-up'' Brad snotted out.  
''You didnt'' Lisa laughed out as Adam nodded slightly.  
''Oh he did, and he ended up phoning his date to cancle as he suddenly became ill'' Brad grinned out.  
''Can we please stop talking about my embrassing moments at least I have never been walked in on while getting a blow job bradley'' Adam pointed out to him as he smirked with a shrug.  
''Oh dear'' Lisa spat out as she covered her mouth with her hand.

''So how come your brother is living with you?'' Brad asked and Lisa grinned.  
''His roommate kicked him out a few months ago when he found him in bed'' Lisa told them.  
''That doesnt seem fair'' Adam spoke out with a frown before Lisa smiled slightly,  
''Oh it was, Tommy wqas in bed with his roommates brother when he came home'' She grinned out and Brad laughed.  
''That boy has guts'' Brad grinned out as Adam finished his tea off.  
''He does, said that he came on to him and apparently my dear brother needed to get laid as his girlfirned dumped him a few weeks before end'' Lisa said before she shook her head.  
''Oh I can believe that, I know someone who needs to get laid'' Brad said before looking over at Adam, who's face suddenly went red and kicked Brad under the table  
''I do not'' Adam fought back as Lisa and Brad laughed.  
''Well im sure a nice girl might come along soon'' Lisa said as Brad laughed.  
''Oh honey, even if one did, he wouldn't sleep with her'' Brad said, groaning to himself, Adam rubbed his hand over his face before peering through his fingers as the other two laughed. ''well he did sleep with a girl once'' Brad said as Adam cringed.  
''Yeah, but I was drunk and yeah, sex with girls are never happening again'' Adam grumbled out as he kept his eyes on the table.  
''Darling dont kick yourself over it'' Brad told him as he laid his hand on his arm, ''some guy will turn up for you''  
''Fucking hell'' A voice called out from the lounge and the three of them looked towards the doorway  
''Tommy's awake'' Lisa laughed as Adam looked towards her as she turned and smiled at him.  
''Is he okay? I mean that was quite a bang and its quiet now'' Brad asked softly, worry on his face as Lisa looked at him and then towards the door.  
''You're right, im going to go check on him'' Lisa said before standing and headed out the room.

''Why did you have to mention that for?'' Adam hissed out to Brad the moment Lisa left.  
''Why not, I saw the way you looked at him and I saw what you done'' Brad whispered back to him before Adam sighed and sat back in his seat as voices raised in the hallway. ''wonder what that is about'' Brad whispered again before Adam glared at him.  
''it's none of our business, so don't get invovled'' Adam whispered back as Lisa walked back in, her lips tight.  
''I dont know why I even bother with him'' She muttered before sitting down at the table again.  
''everything okay honey?'' Brad asked and Adam rolled his eyes slightlly and moved his hand to his other as he started to twist a few of his rings around on his fingers as Lisa nodded and got to her feet again as she picked the cups up and moved back towards the kettle again.  
''Lis, where's that thing to which you put ice in?'' Tommy's voice asked out as he came in to view and Adam froze slightly, his breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of Tommy, his sweatpants low on his his hips as he walked towards his sister, hand against the side of his head.  
''Top drawer of the freezer'' Lisa told him as he pulled it open and crouched down slightly, feeling a hand on his arm, Adam quickly turned to stare at Brad who was watching him with a small smile before Lisa walked over with the drinks again.

''You shouldn't drink if you hit your head'' Lisa spoke out, Adam's eyes on his drink as he tried to look anywhere but the half naked guy in the room.  
''I can do what I want Lisa, your not mom'' Tommy spoke out and Adam lifted his eyes towards him as he looked up at the same time, brown eyes widening slightly before he turned back, watching him, Adam couldn't help but let his eyes travel over Tommy's body, his heart crashing against his chest crazily, the first time it done it since he was 16.

''Oh Sutan still wants to talk to you'' Brad told Adam and he frowned slightly as he quickly looked away from Lisa's brother to look at his friend.  
''About what?'' Adam asked as Brad's lips curled up in to a small smug smile,  
''About this little being in love with a guy who you cant remember anything about apart from his eye color'' Brad spoke out, his voice in a teasing tone before all eyes turned towards Tommy again as a small thumb ran out and black painted finger nails quickly stood a bottle up. ''that reminds me, Tommy do you still denia being in love?'' Brad asked as Tommy looked up quickly, his brown eyes meeting Adams quickly before he turned and glared towards his sister.

Suddenly hit with images of his past, Adam swallowed deeply and told himself that the boy from the beach was not Lisa's brother, his mind clearing just enough to see to see Tommy grabbing the ice pack and beer before leaving the room quickly, turning back to Brad, Adam kicked him hard under the table and gave him a warning look.  
''You should go say sorry'' Adam told him as a door slammed,  
''Don't worry about Tommy'' Lisa tells them, ''he is just a grumpy shit when he hasnt got laid in a while or you mention love around him, he's in love whether or not he admits it or doesnt''  
Realizing that the conversation was not going to change of the subject, Adam stood and took his cup over to the sink before walking back over and picked his keys up,  
''It's getting late, im going to head home now if you still want that lift'' He said towards Brad who smiled and looked at Lisa before shaking his head.  
''Im good, gunna hang out and get to know Lisa better babe, you go on home and get your beauty sleep'' Brad winked out before he stood up and hugged Adam tightly before kissing him quickly on the lips.  
''Call me if you need anything'' He tells him before leaning down and pressed a kiss to Lisa's cheek as she started to get up, ''Stay, I can show myself out'' He smiled.  
''Are you sure?'' Lisa asked and Adam laughed.  
''Of course, goodnight.''

Heading out the kitchen, Adam lightly rubbed at his shoulder as he walked down the hallway and paused at the door as he picked his jacket up, a small winch on his lips as a small amount of paon flared up in his shoulder, an injury from his car crash which he was still having a little trouble with.  
Getting his jacket on, Adam shivered slightly as he pulled the apartment door open, stepping out, Adam paused slightly as he noticed Tommy stood in the doorway of what must of been his bedroom before he stepped back and shut the door, clearing his mind of different thoughts, Adam softly pulled the door closed and headed back downstairs and in to the night air as he walked across the street to where he had parked the car.

It was late and all Adam wanted to do was go home and get some sleep which he felt like he needed. Unlocking the car door, Adam got in behind the wheel and closed the door again which sent him in to darkness for a moment before the little car light came on, allowing him to see clearly as he pressed his key in and turned it to start the car up before it splutted and coughed and then went dead again. Trying again, Adam groaned to himself before he climbed out and pulled his phone out to see that it was flat.

Locking the car up again, Adam waited for a car to pass before he jogged across and quickly made his way up the stairs until hee knocked on Lisa's door softly, once opened he smiled at her sheepishly.  
''Hey can you grab Brad for me a moment?'' Adam asked her as she laughed and pulled him inside before closing the door again as Brad walked out the kitchen.  
''I thought you were going home?'' He asked with a smug look.  
''I was but my car wont start and my phones deaed so I came back up so I could steal yours for a phone call'' Adam grinned out as Brad rolled his eyes but handed it over anyway.  
''Who are you going to call anyway?'' Brad asked as Adam unlocked the phone.  
''Neil, mom would bitch at me if I phoned her so why not annoy my brother'' Adam smirked as he dialed the number and moved the phone to his ear as the other two walked back in to the kitchen.

Hanging up the phone about twenty minutes later, Adam headed back in to the kitchen, both Lisa and Brad turning to look at him.  
''Said he would sort it out in the morning'' Adam told them before a small yawn escaped his lips.  
''Then thats settled, you can stay the night too'' Lisa told Adam, who stared at her, ''just think of it as a gift back for helping me out on set and the crash'' She told him before he chuckled softly and nodded.

''Are you sure you don't want to share the spare room with me?'' Brad asked Adam almost an hour later as everyone got up to turn in for the night.  
''Im sure, plus I dont really want to wake up with you trying to grope me again'' Adam grinned out to him as Lisa brought a pillow and blanket out for him and made a makeshift bed up on the couch.  
''Oh shush, I was drunk and I thought you were Sutan'' Brad laughed before tugging him in for a hug, ''night darling''  
''Goodnight'' Adam told them both as they headed back down the hall, leaving Adam alone in silence.

Getting up, Adam found the bathroom and washed the make-up off his face and returned to the lounge again, where he loweredd himself on to the couch before taking his boots of along with his jacket, laying back on the couch, Adam let a deep breathe out ad he got comfortable in the dark silence.  
For a while, Adam laid there in peace until a few memories came flooding to his mind, the memories of waking up with the boy, both of them wrapped up together in the sand before they shared slow lazy kisses in under the still dark sky.

Pressing the heel of his hands against his eyes, Adam took a deep breath before he turned in to the back of the couch and willed to a unknown god, that he woulldnt have any more memories or dreams from his teenage years.  
Hearing a door open and then footsteps walking along the hall, Adam stayed still as they paused near the couch before moving towards the kitchen, before long, the smell of coffee reached his nose as footsteps came past him.  
Laying there, Adam could hear movement near him before the sounds of voices filled the room quietly before there was a slight mutter and the sounds turned to screams.  
''Tommy'' Hearing Lisa's voice hiss out quietly, Adam nearly jumped but managed to stop himself,  
''What'' His voice came from near Adam as Lisa sighed,  
''Cant you see that Adam is sleeping in here'' She spoke back.  
''The tv isnt loud enough to wake him, im not that stupid'' Tommy hissed back, hearing a sigh before footsteps left, Adam shifted a little before he noticed that the tv went quiet as if Tommy had paused it.

Settling again, the tv soon started playing again before he felt the blanket get pulled up over him more as Adam felt himself slowly get dragged in to a peaceful state of sleep.

 

Stretching out on the couch, Adam let a small sigh out as a soft laugh escaped in to the room and he let his eyes opem to see that the room was still dark slightly before he slowly turned to the noise to see Tommy sat against the couch he was on, a cup in his hand and grin on his lips before Adam turned towards the tv, eyes blinking at the brightness slightly before he brought a hand up and rubbed at them.  
''Fuck, did I wake you?'' Hearing Tommy's voice, Adam dropped his hand down and looked towards him with a soft smile as he shook his head.  
''No you didnt, dont worry'' He told him before shifting slightly on the couch.  
''I...uh, I charged your phone for you'' Tommy said in an almost shy voice, ''I over heard you last night''  
''Thank you'' Adamtold him and yawned again, ''what time is it?'' He asked softly before Tommy moved forward and picked a phone u,  
''It's just gone 4am'' Tommy told Adam before he frowned and looked at the tv.  
''Havent you slept yet?'' Aedam asked and Tommy laughed softly before shaking his head.  
''Insomnia, I can go if the tv is keeping you awake'' He tells Adam and he can see it in Tommy's face that he means it.  
''No it's okay, i'll probablyfall asleep again in a bit'' Adam tells him as he turns and moves a arm up under the pillow, his eyes on Tommy, watching him in the tv's light before he turns and lets his eyes focus on the shapes moving on the screen.  
''What are you watching?'' Adam ask's, wondering as Tommy adjusted the voulme slightly.  
''M*A*S*H, I love this program'' Tommy told him, a smile in his voice which makes Adam turn, just so he could actually see the smile on his face.  
''I've heard of it, but havent actually watched it, havent had the time'' He actually admits to Tommy who turns to stare at him before looking away again.  
''You have been missing out so much then dude'' Tommy laughed and Adam turned his eyes back to the tv with a yawn.

Sure enough, moments later, Adam feels his eyes sliding shut on their own accord, Tommy's soft laugh with the tv in the background as Adam slowly fell back to sleep again.

When the light in the room changed, Adam stirred slightly before he turned over and looked towards the tv still on before he noticed Tommy laid on the floor in front of the couch, arm bent up under his head as the other rested across his chest which was bare, something which Adam hadnt noticed when he had woken up before hand.  
Moving slightly, Adam let his arm curl around his pillow more as he lent over the couch a little more, eyes slowly moving over the guys body before he settled on Tommy's face, he was beautiful.

Inside Adam felt a little creeped out himself that he was checking Lisa's brother out as he slept, but he couldnt help himself, nor could he stop himself from reaching his hand out to lightly trace over the rose tattoo on his arm. Feeling him shift Adam quickly pulled back and started to lean over him towards the table for his phone when his eyes opened, grabbing his phone, Adam jumped slightly as he felt fingers touch against his clothed chest, eyes snapping down towards Tommy before his brown eyes turned towards the tv again, leaving Adam to stare down at him.

''Hello?'' Adam asked groggly as his phone rang, hearing his brothers voice on the other end, Adam grumbled to himself as he laid back again and moved his arm from out under the pillow and draped it over his eyes, ''okay, give me 15 minutes and I will be down'' Adam said before laughing slightly, ''no stayed at a friends, I drove her home''  
Ending the call, Adam dropped the phone on to his chest before he picked it up again and started to move.  
''Everything okay?'' Tommy's voice was low as Adam carefully put his feet down on the floor.  
''Yeah, my brother just needs my car keys so he can take a look at it'' Adam said as he rubbed his hands over his face slightly.  
''I'll make you some coffee'' Tommy offered before he got to his feet quickly and disappeared in to the kitchen.

Pulling his boots on, Adam stood and folded the blanket up before placing it one end of the couch with the pillow before he turned backk and started to slip his arms in to his jacket as Tommy walked back in with two cups.  
''Thanks'' Adam smiled as he took the cup and sat back down again, eyes flicking to the tv before to Tommy again to see that he had put a hoody on at some point, ''you got some sleep then'' Adam said softly and Tommy nodded slightly,  
''Yeah about half an hour'' He shruggedd out as if it wasnt such a bother to him, ''I normally sleep half my lunch break while Isaac eats''  
''Is he your boyfriend? Your sister said how you liked both genders'' Adam said softly as he drank some of his coffee down.  
''God no, Isaac's married to a wonderful wife, he's just my best friend'' Tommy laughed out and Adam found himself smiling, the sight of Tommy's smmile was warm like his laugh and Adam found himself wanting to see and hear both more.

Finishing his coffe, Adam stood and gathered his phone and keys as Tommy stood,  
''I'll tell your friend that you left to sort your car out'' Tommy told Adam as they both walked towards the hallway,  
''Thanks an tell your sister thank you for letting me stay last night'' Saying goodbye, Adam started to walk down the stairs before he glanced back up towards the apartment to see Tommy still stood there before blushing slightly and quickly headed back inside, the door closing softly behind him.

''About bloody time'' Neil called out as Adam headed across the road and handed his brother his car keys.  
''Well some people did just wake up, so lay off'' Adam grumbled out to him as he walked around and opened the bonnet further as Neil climbed back out the car and joined Adam at the front of his car.


	6. Chapter 6

''So when was your last date?'' Brad asked as he walked beside Adam, hand in Sutan's  
''Does it really matter?'' Adam asked as he paused to sign a form which a crew member handed him.  
''No it doesnt, im just interested'' Bradd told him again as Adam sighed.  
''Look im not interested in dates, I just want to get this film finished so my contract ends and I can something better'' Adam told him as he stopped and turned to face Brad.  
''He's right Brad, now stop bugging him'' Sutan told his boyfriend.  
''Thank you, now if you dont mind, I need to go and be on set okay'' Adam said as Brad rolled his eyes,  
''Just thought I would tell you, Tommy isnt on set again today so you dont need to look'' Brad told him,  
''I havent even been looking for him''  
''Sure you havent, since last week, your eyes have been looking around every time Lisa has appeared before they have settled on that boy'' Brad spoke back before Adam shook his head and started to walk away from his friends.

Adam knew that Brad was right but he didnt want to admit that he was starting to get feelings towards Lisa's brother, shaking his head clear of throughts, he stepped on to the set and threw a glance around the set before walking over to his chair and sat down again before he picked up the set of headphones and slipped them on over his ears as the director asked for quiet, Adam's eyes on the sceen as everyone hushed up and the filming started.  
Despite his love for being in the film business, Adam hated it some weeks and this week was starting to become one as the director asked for the last scene to be done again.

A few hours later, Adam found himself walking towards his parked car, the day of filming and other work finally put behind him as he unlocked the car and climbed inside it.  
Driving home, Adam watched as everything went past in a flash of colors before he found himself pulling up in to his driveway, hand reaching out to shut his engine off before he climbed out and locked the car back up again, turning, he walked towards his front door where he finally stopped when he noticed the hooded figure sat against the doorframe, their heads bowed and hands tucked under their arms as if they had been there for a while.  
Walking close, Adam pushed his phone and wallet in to his pockets as he crouched down and slowly reached out to push their hood back before they slowly rqaised their head and met Adam's eyes.  
''Shit Tommy, what happned?'' Adam asked as he crashed to his knees and moved his hand up to Tommy's jaw, blue eyes fanning over the brusises and small cuts on his face.  
''A couple of guys attacked me'' He told Adam as he moved and winched slightly, a sigh leaving Adam's lips'  
''Come on, lets get you inside and cleaned up'' He spoke out as he stood and slowly helped Tommy to his feet before he pulled his keys out and unlocked the front door, letting Tommy go in before him, Adam stepped inside before closing the door which plunged them in to darkness for a few seconds before Adam turned the lights on.

Getting Tommy upstairs and in to the bathroom, Adam got Tommy to take his hoody and top of while he found a first aid kit, coming to kneel in front of where Tommy was sat on the side of the bath, Adam looked up and sighed deeply,  
''Have a shower and wash all the dried blood off, I'll see what the damage is afterwards'' He told Tommy before he grabbed the kit and walked out the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Walking in to his own room, Adam heard the water get turned on before he set the kit box down on the end of his bed, pulling his phone and wallet out of his pockets, Adam set thrm on to bedside unit as he sat down and breathed out deeply as he tried to think of everything and anything other than Tommy stood naked in the shower a few meters away, breathing out, Adam laid back on his bed and draped his arm over his eyes as he ran through the things he had to do.

Brown eyes looked up at him, his own hands either side of his head in the sand before he leaned down, their lips touching toggether softly before hands touched against Adam's arms and he sat up quickly, eyes wide before he turned to see Tommy stood next to his bed.  
''Sorry, I didnt mean to wake you up'' Tommy told Adam as he smiled and shook his head.  
''No, its fine, I didnt mean to fall asleep'' Adam told him as he stood and motioned for Tommy to sit down, ''How did you even find out where I lived anyway?'' Adam asked as he pulled a small stool over and sat on it.  
''I...uh found it in the office when no one was looking'' Tommy told him and Adam glanced up to see him looking down at his hands in his lap. ''I didnt know where else to go, I didnt want to worry Lisa''  
''It's fine, but you should get in contact with her soon so she knows you are okay'' adam said as he looked away and picked some anitseptic wipes up.  
''I will, thank you for helping me'' Tommy told him and Adam smiled softly,  
''You dont need to thankk me, just tell me how you ended up getting attacked tonight'' Adam asked as he reached up and softly moved the wipe across one of the cuts which had started to bleed again.  
''It wasnt tonight'' Tommy said quietly and Adam stopped and looked at him,  
''Then when?'' He asked shocked slightly before he grabbed some butterfly stiches from the box, placing them over the cut, Adam turned back to look at him to find Tommy already staring at him.  
''Last night, I woke up around ten today and got scared so I came to the studios andd tried to find you but I couldnt, so I found your address in the office and came here to wait'' Tommy explained and Adam sighed before reaching over and grabbed his phone before handing it to Tommy.  
''Call your sister and tell her where you are, she will be worried'' He told Tommy who nodded softly and took it from him.

Moving away slightly as Tommy made the call, Adam couldnt help but run his eyes over Tommy's body as he sat on the bed, the bruises on his torso was a startling difference against his pale skin, titling his head slightly, Adam walkked back over and knelt on the bed next to Tommy before he made his hand in to a fist and held it next to a bruise on his side, ignoring the look which Tommy was given him, Adam lightly touched his fingertips against his side as Tommy came off the phone.  
'Does it hurt to breathe?'' Adam asked as he looked up at Tommy,  
''Somtimes, why?'' He asked before Adam pulled his hand away.  
''From the shape of that bruise and the pain, it looks and sounds like you might of damaged your ribs or just badly brusies them. But either way, I would go to the hospital and get it checked out as soon as you can'' Adam told him as he stood and started to pack the kit away.  
''How do you know?'' Tommy asked, his own hand moving up to touch his side.  
''Trust me, when you used to get beat up as much as I did for being gay, you soon learn how to figure out injuries and the knuckle pattern moves over your fourth and fifth rib'' Adam told him with a small shrug as he crossed over his room and pushed the box in to a cupboard before tuning back towards Tommy.  
''Oh right'' Tommy said softly before he stood up again and Adam noticed for the first time since Tommy woke him up that he was in just a towel still.  
''Uh, what did Lisa say?'' Adam asked as different thoughts quickly ran through his mind.  
''To stay here the night if you were okay with it and she will pick me up tomorrow or she will tonight'' Nodding slightly, Adam glanced around his room before back to Tommy again.  
''You're welcomed to stay, order some food in if you are hungry, the menus are on the board in the kitchen and my wallet is there so dont worry about money, uh...im going to go grab a shower'' Adam started to say before Tommy moved and the towel shifted on his hips slightly.

Walkking out his bedroom quickly, Adam walked in to the main bathroom and pushed the door near enough closed fully before he turned around and turned the shower back on again. Getting undressed, Adam stepped in under the spray before he ran his hands throuh his hair and then rubbed them over his face as he washed the make up off.  
Starting to relax, Adam pressed his hands to the wall slightly as his eyes closed and he let a soft sigh escape his lips, the stress of the day finally leaving his muscals.  
Pushing away, Adam looked up at the dials on the shower before he reached up and turned the heat up a little more as he felt hands slide on to his waist, Adam jumped and turned around quickly, hands slapping against the wall to stop himself from slipping as he stared at Tommy, feeling his hands move over his stomach towards his chest Adam swallowed and took a step back again until his back was flushed to the cold wall.  
''What...what are you doing?'' Adam asked out, voice breathless slightly.  
''I've seen how you watch me Adam, the looks you give when you think no one is watching you'' Tommy spoke out, his voice low and laced with suduction as he smiled at Adam.  
''You shouldnt be in here'' Adam brathed out slightly as Tommy stepped closer again, Adam knew that he wouldnt be able to stop himself from touching Tommy if he didnt leave.  
''Then tell me to leave, make me if you have to'' Tommy spoke out, ''tell me that you dont want me to touch you'' Feeling Tommy's hands touch his skin again, Adam swallowed slightly. ''tell me Adam'' Tommy whispered in to Adam's ear as his hands slipped up to Adam's shoulders.  
''Tommy'' Adam breathed out, voice shaky as he closed his eyes.  
''Tell me a reason why we cant'' Tommy whispered in to his ewar again, his lips brushing Adams jaw as he moved slightly.  
''I woke with Lisa'' Adam gasped out as Tommy's lips pressed against his neck and bit down lightly, ''you're her. Brother'' Adam tried to pull his thoughts away from the naked man touching him, knowing it would be stupid if he didnt.

Feeling Tommy's lips press against his own, Adam felt his will power crumble quickly as he kissed back, letting a hand move up on to his waist, Adam let his other come up and cup Tommy's jaw before a soft groan leaving Tommy brought reality crashing back down around him as he broke the kiss and pushed Tommy arms length away, eyes closed, Adam breathed out deeply.  
''I cant, im sorry Tommy'' Adam whispered out before he quickly moved around him and climbed out the shower, grabbing a towel, Adam wrapped it around his waist and quickly walked back in to his bedroom and closed the door behind him as his heart crashed against his chest, the phantom feeling of Tommy's lips still against his as he moved away from the door and started to dry off before he dressed in clean boxers and some sweatpants which he found in his draw before he dropped down on to his bed, hand against his lips.

Shaking slightly, Adam looked towards his door as a knock echoed off the wood before it slowly opened.  
''Just wondering if I could borrow something to wear'' Tommy asked, a small smile to his lips as Adam nodded and stood up. Walking over to his drawers again, Adam pulled one open before pulling out a pair of old sleep pants and walked over to where Tomy was stood and held them out to him, ''thanks'' Tommy smiled as he took them, fingers brushing over. Adams as he took a step back again.  
''You can stay in here tonight if you like'' Adam told him once he found his voice and Tommy nodded to him, his brown eyes meetings Adams before Adam swallowed and turned back towards his bed, where he picked up the used towel and his phone again.  
Walking in to his bathroom, Adam put the towel in the hamper before turning and headed out to see Tommy getting in to his bed, fingers running through his hair as Adam walked towards his bedroom door, ''goodnight'' Adam wished towards Tommy, whos eyes quickly looked towards him with confusion.  
''Your not staying in here too?'' Tommy asked as Adam shook his head slightly.  
''No im going to stay in the spare room'' He told Tommy before he noticed the look of disappointment in his eyes and Adam felt his heart crash up in to his throat before he closed the door of his room and quickly fled to his spare room.

Shutting the door behind him, Adam crossed to the bed and sat down on it as he quickly dialed Sutan's number and held it to his ear.  
''Its him, I just know its him'' Adam spoke out in a rush as Sutan answered the phone.  
''What are you on about Adam?'' He asked, his voice filled with sleep as Adam breathed out slightly.  
''It has to be him vacation, it has to be, I cant forget those feelings I got when we kissed''  
''Okay, once again, you've lost me, hold on Brad wants to hear better'' Listening, Adam could hear movement before there was a click as if he had been put on to loud speaker.  
''Okay, so who is him?'' Brad's voice came through. With some sort of shuffling.  
''The boy from when I was 16, on vacation.'' Adam told them both as he moved and laid back on the bed.  
''So what about him, you remembered or dremnt about the kiss'' Brad yawned out  
''Thats it, I didnt dream it, he kissed me in the shower and the memory came back'' Adam groaned out.  
''Wait, wait'' Sutan called out, his voice sounding more awake, ''who kissed you in the shower'' He asked as Adam sighed.  
''Tommy''  
''What, why was Tommy in your shower?'' Brad asked, the smugness clear in his voice.  
''He wast sat on my door step when I got home tonight, he got attacked and didnt want to worry Lisa so he found my address in the office when he coukdnt find me'' Adam explained with a sigh  
''So that doesnt explain why he was in the shower with you'' Brad laughed out.  
''He has a shower and I cleaned some of his cuts up and left him in my room when I went for a shower myself in the main bathroom.'' Adam groaned out slightly, ''I didnt hear him come in until he moved his hands around my waist, I tried to resit but I crumbled okay''  
''Ha, I knew you liked him'' Brad laughed out.  
''It's not funny, he's Lisa's brother'' Adam spoke out in to his phone as he stared up at the ceiling, ''but it has to be him, the feeling.''  
''Then you need to go talk to him sweetie'' Sutan's voice sounded out, ''ask him if he remebers back to being 16 and if he does, ask him if he has ever met someone who means something to him'' Sutan told Adam.  
''Okay I will ask him'' Adam told them before saying goodnight and hanging up.

Rolling over slightly, Adam breathed out deeply and brought his fingers up to his lips with a small smile as he thought about everything from his family vacation.  
''Im going mad'' Adam mumbled to himself as he curled an arm around his pillow and bit his lower lip, Adam tried to think of all the logical reasons in which Tommy was not the boy from the beach, the main thing ew could only think off was that Adam felt those emotions because he thought Tommy was attractive and was Adam's type pretty much.

Tying to sleep, Adam kept moving around, his mind throwing the memories of his 16 year old self around until he sat up and pushed himself out of bed, stumbling through the dark, Adam pulled the door open to a quiet house and it made Adam wonder if Tommy was sleeping or not.  
Heading downstairs, Adam stretched slightly before he headed through and in to kitchen where he went to the fridge and pulleda bottle of water out, undoing the lid and closing the fridge, Adam made his way back upstairs before he paused at the top of the stairs where he cursed himself and turned towards his bedroom.  
Opening the door queityly, Adam glanced though the darkness to where his bed was, stepping inside, Adam closed his door again before he slowly walked over to where the bed was, he could just make out Tommy's shape laied across, his arms around a pillow and covers tangled around his waist as Adam put his water and phone down on to the side unit before sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
''This is crazy'' Adam muttered out quietly to himself as he rubbed his hand over his face again.  
''They say your crazy if you talk to youself'' A mumble came from behind him and Adam turned to look down at Tommy to see that he hadnt moved but his eyes were open and glinting of the small amount of light which was coming in through the window.  
''Maybe I am crazy'' Adam said softly as he moved so he could face Tommy more.  
''How can someone like you be craz?'' Tommy asked as he rolled on to his back and stretched slightly, his body arching up before lowering back again.  
''Because I fell in love with a guy on vacation'' Adam told him, deciding that he wouldnt be able to ask him diredctly, ''it was pretty magical really'' Adam whispered out with a smile.  
''Then why not find him'' Tommy asked him as he pushed himself up on to his elbows and looked through the darkness at Adam.  
''I cant'' Adam told him, his heart crashing fast against his chest.  
''6y''  
''Because I was on vacation,16 years old and we never shared our names'' He breathed out, eyes moving up to meet his in the darkness, ''and I've been looking for him ever since because the memory of that night haunts me both awake and asleep.''

Adam knew that it was a long shot, but he had to know if it was Tommy or not, even if it wasnt him, Adam knew that he wanted to be with Tommy.  
''It sounds like the guy meant a lot to you'' Tommy said softly and Adam smiled.  
''I fell in love with my first, foolish I know'' Adam shrugged out as he reached out for his water before Tommy shifted slightly.  
''You were 16, how old was the other boy?'' Tommy asked, his question stopping Adam before he looked back.  
''16, he was a few months older than me'' Adam smiled before he let a small chuckle out.  
''Where did you meet him?'' Tommy asked, a hint of wonder in his voice as he moved on his elbows.  
''On vacation'' Adam told him, hope in his heart and mind.  
''Yeah but what beach in Miami?'' Tommy asked and Adam smirked at him as he moved on to the bed more.  
''I never mentioned Miami or that it was a beach Tommy'' Adam said softly, the breath Tommy took loud in the queit room.  
''What made you think it was me?'' Tommy asked and Adam smiled.  
''At first it was your eyes, I felt like I had seen them before, then it was my attraction for you, I've never felt like I wanted anyone more like I did, the same at 16 and then your kiss'' Adam whispered,,  
''It felt the same as the first time we ever kissed'' Tommy whispered back to him,  
''Sat on the beach''  
''Under the stars'' !Tommy said, ''you told me that it felt like time itself had stopped for us''  
''And you laughed before laying back in the sand, hand just touching mine before..''  
''You lent down and kissed me'' Tommy cut Adam off, his own words trailing off as Adam moved.

''We owned the night'' Adam whispered as he moved, one of his hands moving next to Tommy's elbow before the other on the other side again, ''I've never forgotten about that night'' Adam whispered to him as he leaned closer to Tommy.  
''I fell in love too'' Tommy whispered back to Adam as he slowly moved back until he was laid back again.  
''Who with?'' Adam asked softly.  
''A guy who made my first the best, he had these amazing blue eyes you know'' Tommy whispered with a grin as Adam moved over him a little more, ''Made me feel alive ever time he touched me and I always regretted not finding his name out so I could find him again''  
''Then thats one regret which both of us share'' Adam whispered as he lowered more and let his lips touch against Tommy's lightly.  
''What happened to me being Lisa's brother?'' He asked Adam as he felt Tommy's arms come up around his neck.  
''Who's Lisa?'' Adam mumbled out to him as he pressed his lips back against Tommy's again.

The feeling of kissing the person he loved made Adam feel alive as Tommy's hands ran up to the back of his neck before trailing down his back as Tommy's lips parted under Adam's and greeted his tongue with his own as Adm felt him pull him closer as he went down to his forearms before pulling away, breath heavy as Adam looked down at him.  
''Would it be strange for me to say that I love you even though we have only just met but known each other for years?'' Adam asked which caused Tommy to laughed before he cursed slightly, a hand moving to the space betwween them and other his ribs.  
''It sounds like you should've told me years ago'' Tommy told him as Adam moved to the side and pulled the covers up before sliding under and closer to Tommy.  
''Good because I do love you, have loved you since I was 16'' Adam whispered as Tommy moved closer and rested against his chest.  
''I love you too by the way'' Smiling softly to himself, Adam kissed the top of Tommy's head as his hand stroked over his arm.

For the first time in years, Adam felt like he was finally complete and that nothing seemed to be missing from his life as he felt Tommy fall asleep in his arms, his heart still raced against his chest knowing that Tommy had and still felt the same way. Pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head again, Adam let a deep breath out and let himself start to fall asleep in peace, his arms arouind Tommy as he turned his body towareds him a little more before sleep pulled him under fully.


	7. Chapter 7

Pain was the first thing which Tommy could feel before the warmth of an arm around his waist brought a smile to his lips, turning carefully, Tommy laid back down again, his brown eyes watching Adam’s sleeping face as he grinned again. Tommy still couldn’t believe that he had basically attacked Adam in the shower but he wanted to know if there was more to it than the looks and he was glad that he done it now, he didn’t feel like his heart hurt anymore.  
Watching him, Tommy smiled as Adam stirred and pulled him closer to his warm body again, resting his head against Adam’s shoulder, Tommy let his arm rest over Adam’s side as he let sleep pull him under again.

 

‘’Oh my god Adam’’ Brad’s voice yelped out before the bed moved beside Tommy, an arm leaving his body.   
‘’Shut up’’ Adams voice mumbled out slightly, ‘’Tommy’s still sleeping’’  
‘’you slept with him dint you’’ Brad cried out again as Tommy stayed where he was curled up against Adam’s side.   
‘’No I didn’t, god Brad do you have to think that everyone who shares a bed slept together’’ Hearing Adam’s voice, Tommy bit the inside of his lip to stop himself form laughing before he moved slightly and buried his face in to Adam’s neck before his arms came around Tommy a little more.  
‘’Okay that is just adorable’’ Brad swooned as the bed dipped slightly,   
‘’Just get lost Brad please’’ Adam whined out.   
‘’Fine, fine but I will be back’’ Tommy listened as Brad’s footsteps faded away and Tommy felt Adam’s arms wrap around him more.   
‘’I know you’re not asleep’’ Adam whispered and Tommy couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled away slightly and looked up at Adam.   
‘’I thought I managed to pull the im asleep thing off’’ Tommy grinned as he moved closer to him, his knee moving between Adams thigh as he leaned in to him.   
‘’Oh you do baby, but when you turned in to me, I felt your smile’’ Adam teased as Tommy laughed.   
‘’Blame Brad’’ Tommy teased back as he lay out over Adam’s chest, ‘’but you do look cute when you’re asleep.’’

Leaning closer, Tommy brushed his lips over Adam’s, he couldn’t help but feel warmth spread through his body a Adam’s hands moved up to Tommy’s neck before his other slid up in to his hair and deepened the kiss before Tommy felt Adam move and roll them over before Tommy gasped out slightly as pain shot through his side.  
‘’Tommy’’ Adam pulled away and moved up on to his knees slightly and lightly soothed his hands over Tommy’s side. ‘’get dressed, im not waiting for your sister, im taking you to the hospital myself’’ Adam told him before he got up.

Sighing to himself, Tommy pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed before he turned, brown eyes moving over Adam as he stripped down to his boxers and then pulled jeans on, in his mind, Tommy couldn’t believe that Adam was the 16 year old boy from the beach who had been shy and quiet.  
Turning away, Tommy stood and moved off towards the bathroom where he had let his clothes last night. Changing quickly but carefully, Tommy paused in front of the mirror as he lifted his top up again and ran his fingers over the marks on his side before dropping his top down again as his eyes moved over the few cuts and scrapes on his face before Adam appeared behind him with a smile.  
‘’You ready’’ He asked Tommy who nodded and turned to face Adam fully.   
‘’I should warn you that I hate hospitals’’ Tommy told Adam as he laughed softly and held his hand out before Tommy took it and let himself be pulled closer in to Adams embrace before they parted and headed out the bathroom and downstairs.  
‘’I’ll ring your sister once we have gotten you there and you checked in’’ Nodding to Adam’s words, Tommy waited for him to lock up the house before they both walked over to the car.

The drive was quiet as Tommy stared out the window, his mind on other things before a warm hand on his neck brought him around to look at Adam.   
‘’You’ll be okay, probably will just do an x-ray’’ Adam told him as his thumb rubbed soft circles in to the skin just behind his ear.   
‘’I know, its just that I haven’t stepped foot inside a hospital since my dad passed away, that’s why I came to you’’ Tommy told Adam as he moved his hand away to change gears and move off in to another road.  
‘’I can take you to a different place if you want me too’’  
‘’No its okay, I can’t hide away from them forever’’ Tommy said with a small smile before he leaned over and fiddled with Adams car radio until he found a station which he liked.

 

‘’Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you?’’ Adam asked as Tommy took his seat belt off.   
‘’Im sure, I will be fine, you just park up and meet me inside’’ Tommy told him before he opened the door and got out, ‘’I mean you can ring Lisa at the same time like you were going to’’ He told Adam with a smile before he closed the door and stepped away as Adam pulled away from the curb again.  
Turning to look up at the tall building, Tommy took a deep breath before winching slightly as his chest went tight, walking through the sliding doors, the smell of cleaning chemicals hit Tommy’s nose before his eyes ran over the signs and he turned towards the reception desk to ask where the in walk in center was.

 

A few hallways and about 15 minutes later, Tommy found himself sat on a table, his top and hoody laid beside him as the doctor walked back towards her desk.  
‘’Who cleaned the cuts up?’’ She asked,   
‘’my boy-, my friend’’ Tommy quickly corrected himself as she smiled friendly at him.   
‘’don’t worry, my brother is gay’’ she told him and Tommy felt himself relax a little more, ‘’so what  have seen with the injuries, is that its nothing major, just bumps and bruises but im going to send you up for an x-ray just to double check.’’ She told him as Tommy started to put his top back on and the doctor picked some forms up, ‘’just go back in to the waiting room and someone will be down shortly’’ She smiled at him.   
‘’Thanks’’ Tommy quickly told her as he got down and picked his hoody up before he turned and walked back out in to the waiting room where he spotted Adam sat reading a pamphlet, walking over, Adam’s eyes raised and smiled slightly as Tommy sat down next to him.  
‘’Your mom and Lisa will be here soon, how you are feeling right now?’’ Adam asked and Tommy shrugged.   
‘’Im okay, the smell of this place reminds me of death and chemicals and just got to wait for someone to come down to take me up for an x-ray’’ Tommy told Adam which caused him to laugh softly,   
‘’See it isn’t that bad’’ Adam told him with a soft smile which had Tommy’s heart crashing against his chest as he smiled back at him. Sitting back in the chair, Tommy let his eyes close as his fingertips knocked against his jean thigh slightly, everything felt like it was good in his life now and falling asleep with Adam holding him last night felt amazing.  
‘’You look crazy grinning to yourself’’ Adam whispered in to his ear as Tommy grinned wider and opened his eyes to look at him.   
‘’I guess we are both crazy then’’ He whispered back which caused a soft grin to spread over his own face as he leaned a little closer before moving back again,  
‘’Tommy’’ turning, he looked towards his mom and sister before he stood up and carefully hugged his mom.

‘’You’re an ass Tommy’’ Lisa told him as he chuckled softly and sat down again, ‘’hi Adam’’ Lisa gushed out as he laughed softly,  
‘’Hi, im going to leave you guys alone, I need to just go and speak to someone’’ Adam told them as he started to get up, feeling him press a kiss to the side of his head, Tommy watched as Adam walked down the hall before he stopped and knocked on a door before Tommy turned back to see Lisa and his mom staring at him.  
‘’Well I guess I was right’’ Lisa muttered as she took Adam’s seat.   
‘’It isn’t like that’’ Tommy defended himself.   
‘’Then what is it?’’ Lisa asked and Tommy sighed a little as he sat back again,   
‘’I don’t know’’ He mumbled out.   
‘’And by that im guessing you would like something to happen’’ his mom spoke softly from his other side as he nodded.   
‘’I mean, I know that we both like each other and that’s those emotions are there’’ Tommy said quietly, glad that most of the waiting room was empty, ‘’but I don’t want to rush in to things and loose him again.’’  
‘’Again’’ his mom asked and Tommy nodded.   
‘’Remember that vacation to Miami when I was 16’’ Tommy asked, watching as she through before she nodded.   
‘’You met a boy and done things which I wasn’t happy about’’ she said as Tommy blushed and Lisa laughed,   
‘’Yeah well, Adam’s that boy’’ Tommy mumbled out as he picked at his nail polish.   
‘’How do you know for sure?’’ Lisa asked and Tommy could feel himself blush harder.   
‘’I kinder invaded his shower and kissed him’’ Tommy mumbled as they both laughed.

‘’Mr. Ratliff’’ A males voice asked and Tommy looked up before nodding, ‘’great if you would like to follow me, I’ll take you up to x-ray’’ The man told him, standing, Tommy handed his hoody to his mom before he started to follow the man up, ‘’have you ever had an x-ray before?’’ the guy asked as he held a door open for him.   
‘’No I haven’t’’ Tommy told him. ’’Okay, as you are male, we can get away with you just getting it done in your jeans and bare chested, but any jewelry must come off’’ He spoke out, raising his hands, Tommy started to take the small hoops out his ears before the bar and slipped them in to the bag which the nurse gave him. Following him in to a large room, Tommy followed all the instructions before he found himself laid out on a cold table, a large machine above him and Tommy bit down on his lip to stop himself from laughing as he thought about how horror like it was.

‘’Alright, you can dress again and then we’ll have a look at the x-rays’’ The nurse told him as Tommy nodded and walked back over to where he had left his things, once his top was back on, things back in his pockets and earrings back in his ears, Tommy followed the guy in to another room, ‘’from the looks of things, everything is fine, just a lot of bruising but no broken bones’’ he got told before smiling slightly.   
‘’So I don’t have to worry too much if I get pain in my side’’ Tommy said and the nurse chuckled.   
‘’No you don’t, but I do suggest that you take it easy and not put too much strain on your sides, plenty of rest and you will be fine in no time’’ he told him as Tommy stood and smiled.  
‘’Thank you’’ Tommy told him before he shook his hand, leaving the room, he headed back down to the waiting room to find Adam had returned and was talking to Tommy’s mom, a smile on her face as they laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the end of the chapter, it starts to repeat some of the very first chapter, but I wanted to add that in to try and add the effect to it.

‘’So your mom seems nice’’ Adam said softly as he glanced over at Tommy, his sandwich halfway to his mouth as brown eyes blinked and broke in to a small smile.  
‘’Yeah, you both seemed to get on really well’’ Tommy told him before he turned slightly to look across the café and towards where his mom and sister were ordering.   
‘’I take it that’s a good thing then’’ Adam teased, his fingers moving against the cloth on the table as he brought his drink up to his lips and smiled from behind it.  
‘’A very good thing’’ Tommy said softly before he went back to eating and left Adam to nod to himself as he sipped at his drink, eyes watching the people around them before he turned to look out the window, ‘’Mom has never liked any of my ex boyfriends’’ Tommy said a little later and Adam turned back to look at him with a smile to find Tommy staring at him with a grin still. ‘’so it’s good that you get on because it kinder sucks when one of your parents doesn’t like the person your going out with’’ He laughed.   
‘’I agree baby’’ Adam said softly before he reached across and let his ringed fingers move over the paler hand softly, ‘’because I don’t think I could let you go again, not like that first time’’ He smiled as Tommy blushed softly but nodded.  
‘’Sorry boys are we interrupting?’’ Turning to look towards Dia, Adam chuckled softly and shook his head.   
‘’No of course not, sit down’’ He said as he quickly let Tommy’s hand go and stood, offering his seat for her before he pulled another chair out for Lisa before he took the seat next to Tommy and let his arm rest on the back of his chair as fingertips brushed over his shoulder softly.  
‘’So what did the doctor say?’’ Lisa asked Tommy as Adam picked his cup of tea up again and slowly sipped at it, his blue eyes moving over to stare at Tommy before he shrugged under Adam’s arm.  
‘’That nothing is broken, just bruised and to rest up’’ He said simply as he turned and rested his shoulder against Adam’s side.   
‘’That’s always good to hear, so what did you do to get jumped?’’ She asked again and Adam turned to look towards her as he felt Tommy shrink slightly beside him, the noise of the care around them soft before Tommy sighed.  
‘’I stuck up for some scrawny kid, he was being picked on for his sexuality so I butted in’’ Tommy chuckled, ‘’I took off running, they chased, not much else to say’’ He said before taking Adam’s cup from his hands and sipped at it himself as Adam laughed and kissed the top of his head softly, he felt great with having the guy he loved in his arms again, he felt like he was on top of the world.   
‘’Your more trouble than your worth Tommy’’ His mother said before he shrugged again,   
‘’don’t really care, im happy’’ Tommy spoke out with a soft smile as he handed Adam’s empty cup back again.

.o0o.

‘’Are you sure you really need these things?’’ Adam asked as he looked down at the figuring’s in the bag, a mixture of dark colors and red as Tommy’s laughter rang through happily before his footsteps came closer again and nodded.  
‘’Of course’’ He grinned and Adam found himself not being able to fake being grumpy, laughing softly, he took Tommy’s hand in his as they walked further around the store, eyes looking over the clothing as Tommy grabbed a few things here and there,  
‘’You know, I can buy it for you if you wanted me too’’ Adam told him as Tommy rolled his eyes and turned to look back at Adam again as he finished pulling a leather jacket on, his brown eyes smirking slightly as he noticed the dark look in Adams.  
‘’I know, but I don’t want you too…so what do you think of this?’’ He asked with a knowing look as Adam took a step closer and moved a hand to his neck softly before placing his lips beside his ear.  
‘’I think you should buy it so I can take you home and then fuck you against the wall, you wearing nothing but that jacket’’ He whispered in to his ear as Tommy swallowed before pulling away again with a small wink as he turned and started to walk off towards another section, leaving Tommy breathing hard behind him.  
‘’You’re an ass’’ Tommy spoke out, no heat behind his ears as he took the jacket off and added it to his pile of to buy clothes.

Feeling a hand slip in to his, Adam turned to smile at Tommy as they started to walk down the street again,   
‘’so can we go home now?’’ Tommy asked and Adam laughed softly before glancing at him,   
‘’I thought you wanted to get a few more things?’’ Adam asked as Tommy shrugged slightly,   
‘’they can wait, I want to try my new jacket on’’ Tommy teased back as he tried to smile innocently at Adam before smirking.   
‘’Nope, that sounds good’’ Adam laughed as he led them back to his car again and climbed in, starting the engine up while he waited for Tommy to put everything in the trunk, he flicked some music on before looking over as the passenger side door of the car opened and Tommy climbed in. ‘’Ready?’’ He asked as Tommy nodded.   
‘’Hells yeah, now just get us back to yours’’ He grinned out.

.o0o.

He sat up in his bed, breathe heavy before he brought a heavily ringed hand up and ran it over his eyes. He had the same dream again, that one night and day back in march. He was 16, a world away from home, family vacation. Yet he fell in love, hard and fast with a cute elfish looking boy, a few months older than himself.  
But it was that night and those big brown eyes that haunted his dreams sometimes, but those memories still made his skin prickle, body ache with need...want….love.

With a heavy sigh, he let himself roll out of bed, crumpled sleep pants, a size to big dangling dangerously low before he hitched them up and by memory alone, navigated through the dark room until he reached the bathroom and flicked the light on, pausing, he listened to the slow hum of the electric’s running through to the light he keeps meaning to get fixed, the slow fan rotating as the air condition kicked in greeted the sound of his bare footsteps as he crossed over to the double sink counter, the top coated in hundreds of little bottles of different things from make up to the odd bottle of pain killers from his car crash a few months ago to the two week old paper which he had thrown across the counter as well as a few odd little figuring’s which had been left unforgotten from where they had been shown to him about a week ago.   
He knew that he should’ve cleaned it up and put everything away as he pulled the sleep pants off, kicking them across the room to where he would forget about them until tonight, when he will go searching high and low, cursing to himself that he was sure that he unclothed in the bedroom.

Turning the water on in the shower, Adam shivered as the coldness caught his warm skin, dousing the warmth there for a few seconds before arms slipped around his waist and a pair of lips pressed a soft kiss to his bare shoulder,   
‘’You were going to shower without me’’ A tired mumble came from behind him as hands moved out over his stomach and chest.   
‘’Didn’t want to wake you up’’ Adam replied softly before he turned in the arms and smiled down at Tommy,  
‘’You were going to shower without me’’ Tommy mumbled again as he looked up a little to look at Adam, eyes hooded with sleep still before he leaned up, searching for the kiss which Adam quickly gave to him.  
‘’It’s 5am baby, I know your not a morning person’’ Adam whispered as he pulled away and Tommy followed with a small shrug, his hips pressing in to Adam’s body with a tired smirk as he ran his hands up Adam’s bare back before down to his naked ass again.  
‘’My dick doesn’t care about the time, so neither do I’’ He yawned out as Adam chuckled softly and threaded his fingers through his boyfriends hair softly.   
‘’How about this’’ Adam said softly before moving a hand away, ‘’I turn the shower off again’’ He said as he turned the water off again and moved his hand down to Tommy’s hip, ‘’And we go back in to the bedroom and get messy all over again and then shower together?’’ He whispered, lips touching against Tommy’s jaw as he pressed feather soft kisses along it.   
‘’I like your thinking;’’ Tommy mumbled out as he grabbed Adam’s hand and turned away as he pulled him back in to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song, 'When We Own The Night' by Fun.
> 
> Chapters might be a little slow to be post on here and my other fic's due to my laptop breaking down on me again and Im not sure when it will be up and running again, so my work is on it and I cant get anything updated because most of the next chapters have been typed up and saved, just waiting to be posted.  
> So once again, thank you if you are baring through with me and my temperamental laptop :) <3


End file.
